


Handler Error (Words Can Wait Until Some Other Day)

by Lasgalendil



Series: You, Me, and the Devil Makes Three [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dammit Westfahl, HYDRA Trash Party, Kitty Kallen, M/M, Origin Story, Stucky - Freeform, murderkitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: It’s all a simple matter of miscommunication. 
...Steve Rogers needs to enunciate better.Or, Super-soldier serum or no, HYDRA really should’ve invested in some ear protection for the Winter Soldier.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Been a Long, Long Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/230329) by Jule Styne & Sammy Cahn. 



> Never thought that you would be  
> Standing here so close to me  
> There’s so much I feel that I should say  
> But words can wait until some other day
> 
> —Kallen, Kitty. “It’s Been A Long, Long Time.” 1945.

I

Want some milk, Director Pierce says.

Two targets, Director Pierce says.

I wish you would have knocked, Director Pierce says, then shoots the Housekeeper through the head.

The body is disposed of. The Asset is made ready. The Asset is Deployed.

(The Asset does not get its milk. The Asset is disgruntled.)

II

The Man on the Bridge looks at it. The Man on the Bridge is its Mission.

Error—the Man on the Bridge is its Handler. It _knows_ him.

“Fuck me—?” Its Handler asks, uncertain.

...The Asset is confused. The Asset runs away.

III  
  
It knows him. The Man on the Bridge. Director Pierce says it does not.

… _Director Pierce is a fuckin’ liar._

Director Pierce is NOT its Handler. Its Handler is The Man on the Bridge. Not-Its-Handler Pierce only looks like him. The Asset sees it now. The Asset has orders, it has—  
  
Not-Its-Handler Pierce says Wipe Him And Start Over. A technician gives it its mouth guard. The Chair takes its orders away.

IV  
  
The Man on the Bridge says You Know Me.

The Asset insists it does not.

The Man on the Bridge says I’m Not Going to Fight You. You’re My Friend.

The Asset disagrees. The Man on the Bridge is its Mission. Its Mission. _Its Mission._

The Man on the Bridge says Finish It, ‘Cause I’m With You ’Til the End of the Line. The Asset blinks. The Asset remembers. The Captain falls and the Asset chases him, drags him up out of the water.

V  
  
The Man on the Bridge did not say солдат. The Man on the Bridge did not use the words from the Russian's Red Room. The Man on the Bridge did not strap it down and shock it for Maintenance like HYDRA. But its Handler gave an order. Fuck me, The Man on the Bridge had said.  
  
The Asset purrs. Starts stroking the Captain.  
  
_…Fuckin’ ready to comply, Sweetheart._

VI

"So what happened?"

"You've read the reports."

"Yeah. I read the reports. What the ever-living fuck actually happened."

"There were a variety of factors, but..."

"But?"

"...but the oversight committee has concluded someone forgot to supply the Asset with hearing protection, Commander Rumlow."

"Dammit, Westfahl!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding Rape/NonCon: May contain non-consensual sex between previously established partners. Bucky has sustained brain-damage and memory loss and is unable to understand the concept of consent...with Steve at times being unconscious and/or asleep and unable to give it.


End file.
